


The Violinist

by autolatry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autolatry/pseuds/autolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hadn't expected Gabriel to be a violinist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Violinist

Sam hadn’t expected Gabriel to be a violinist. Actually, he hasn’t expected Gabriel to be into any form of music at all. Despite having lived on earth for most of his existence, he was still an angel after all.

"Archangel." The peaceful music abruptly silenced and one of Gabriel’s golden eyes shot open as he corrected Sam, a non-threatening smirk cast gently on his lips.

Sam was just about to scold the  _Arch_ angel for invading his thoughts when Gabriel’s fingers set back to work. It was almost hypnotic, the way that the Trickster’s digits weaved and fluttered like a butterfly’s wings against the delicate strings of the instrument. It was strange, Sam thought, that something so beautiful and pure could come from someone so… Well, someone like Gabriel.

Sam almost slapped himself when the notes stopped and the room went quiet again. Gabriel’s arms snapped harshly to his sides, like an elastic band that had been pinged violently. The archangel narrowed his light eyes at Sam, the hand which carried his bow resting tightly on his hip.

"What part of me isn’t  _beautiful_  or  _pure_?” Sam was prepared with an eye roll but the Archangel continued to look at him expectantly.

"I… Well…" Sam sighed, defeated. He didn’t want to argue with Gabriel. What would be the point; he never won. Not only that, but he didn’t want to break the atmosphere. The relaxing peace wasn’t something the hunter was used to. He almost saw it as a blessing. That was ironic.

"I’ll have you know I play because it’s nice to have some order in my chaotic brain. Now shut the fuck up." Sam winced, looking away at Gabriel’s words. The guy was a douche, but he didn’t want to alienate him.

An irritated, non-understandable grumble left Gabriel’s lips as he lifted his violin back into position and began to play again. Sam wondered to himself if Gabriel was speaking in Enochian. Perhaps the song was Enochian too. He had definitely never heard the song before, and something this perfect wouldn’t be easy to forget.

Sam glanced back to Gabriel’s strong, capable fingers. It was remarkable, Sam considered, that Gabriel, one of heaven’s most deadly weapons could produce such delicate and careful music.

Guilt settled over the man when he found his thoughts going to much more intimate areas. The speeding up of the Trickster’s fingers did nothing for the heating of Sam’s cheeks. As Gabriel’s thick, fast fingers stroked teasingly along the strings of the instrument, Sam noticed to his eternal horror that the archangel was staring right back at him.

 _Oh, God._  Sam pleaded.  _Don’t let him have heard that._

Hoping for a diversion, Sam promptly crossed his legs and cleared his throat. He desperately wished the embarrassment he was feeling was only noticeable internally. The last thing he needed was Gabriel  _laughing_  at him. “What do you call this piece?” Sam enquired, internally kicking himself at the croaky way his words came out.

Dropping his violin to his side again, Gabriel stalked forward looking like a panther that was about to pounce. His honey eyes seemed darker now, narrowed and hyper-observant as he held his gaze with Sam’s. The hunter wondered for a fleeting moment if he had upset the archangel.

Sam’s mouth dried abruptly as Gabriel’s bow snapped up against his chin, not quite hard enough to cause pain. The bow gently pushed against the hunters chin, guiding it up so that Sam’s neck was totally exposed.

In an instant, a warm set of lips were daringly close to Sam’s ear, teasingly gentle. The hunter shamefully felt a disturbance in his lower region and tried to turn his head away, only to have the bow press harder into his jaw. The pain was as sharp as a whip crack and Sam immediately obeyed the silent command.

With his lips still grazing excruciatingly close to Sam’s skin, Gabriel tangled a firm hand in the man’s hair. He tugged ever so slightly, scraping light nails over his scalp. Sam gave a soft inhale at the sensation, allowing his eyes to drift shut.

"Listen, Bucko." He whispered, dampening his lips ever so slightly before pressing them carefully to the hollow under Sam’s ear. It was so fleeting that Sam wouldn’t be entirely sure it had actually happened if it wasn’t for the hot, moist mark left in its place. "I’m trying my hardest to finish this damn composition. I don’t need you validating the already filthy thoughts that are racing through my brain. So-"

Sam whined at the loss of contact that felt like a gaping hole when Gabriel sprung away. The archangel chuckled lowly, raising his violin to his shoulder once more.

”- I expect you naked and on my bed by the time I’ve finished.” With that, Gabriel returned to playing.

Sam didn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my tumblr.  
> I may write a smutty second chapter if people enjoy this. Thank you for reading!


End file.
